


Toucha Toucha Touch Me

by StutteryPrince



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Touch-Starved Professor Membrane, enjoy you thirsty thirsty heathens, this so heavily borders on being inappropriate that I almost didn't upload it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: "Membrane, you aren't sick," you chuckle. "You're touch starved. Touching would help you.""Hm. I see." You can see him cataloguing the information behind his goggles. "I'm already aware of the side effects of being touch starved, do you think you can help me with developing the cure for it?"You giggle and press your chest flush against his as he wraps his arms around your waist, gazing into each other eyes."Just say you want me to kiss you, Membrane."





	Toucha Toucha Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my tumblr!
> 
> I write a bunch more Professor Membrane x Readers on my blog, which can be found here!: https://stutteryprince-difficuties.tumblr.com

He’s not sure when he started feeling it, that jolt of something that would shoot straight up his arm and warm up his cheeks when he would do so much as trade off a paper to you. You would accidentally graze past him too closely and throw a cute sorry over your shoulder, unaware that the professor was feeling the such a heavy pull in his chest towards you. He doesn’t want you to apologize. He wants you to keep touching him. He doesn’t mind, honest! You miss how he bites his lip behind his collar as he steals glances at you, how he hides his blushing with smart quips whenever you do catch him looking at you. 

The tension surrounding the doctor was so thick, it could be cut with an ion laser. 

Luckily(?), this tension gets its chance to snap a few months into your relationship when you accidentally crash into him walking down the hallway. 

He had instinctively put his hands on your hips to keep you steady as he leaned back a little to completely support your weight. You’re pressed up flush against him, surprised faces so close that the tips of your noses are brushing. You were close to him in that moment, so so close.

You blink dumbly at one another before he realizes what he’s doing and lets you go, clearing his throat as he brushes himself off. 

“I-um-right. I’ll be in my office if you need me."

And he walks off before you can even say thank you. You stand in the middle of the hallway with your eyes locked on the door to the lab at it slides closed. What...just happened?

Membrane sighs shakily as he leans against the door of the lab, putting a hand to his warm forehead. He feels sick in an unfortunately  _ good  _ way as he feels his body heat up uncomfortably under coat and his robotic arms blow out steam in an effort to cool him down. This couldn't keep happening. He couldn't keep running away every time you touched him. 

All because of these stupid, distracting  _ feelings. _ Though that's not to say he doesn't love you, he does! He just wishes he could figure out why he gets so nervous, so shaky, so...*hot* whenever you get near him. That would make everything so much easier. Then he could hang out with you comfortably again!

Membrane pulls off his coat and rolls up his sleeves underneath, much too warm to keep it on as he hooks a medical mask behind his ears to cover his face. He could do some experiments or research to distract himself, hopefully finish some reports, but fate seems to enjoy toying with him today. He startles when knocking rises from his door, turning and leaning back on his work table as he clears his throat.

"Come in," he calls, only half surprised to see you peek your head inside. "Ah. Hello, dear. What brings you around here?"

"Well…" You rub bashfully at your wrist. "You ran off back there's and it was really awkward and I just wanted to apologize and-"

He takes a step forward, cutting you off.

"No no, dear, please don't apologize! I should be the one apologizing, if we're being honest. I've been...feeling strange lately. It's making me act in a way I'm not familiar with."

"Oh." You process this for a second before you grow concerned. "Wait, are you sick? Here, let me-"

You walk towards him and rise up on your toes, reaching up to press your hand to his forehead and brace yourself against his arm to keep your balance, but he leans back and grabs you by the elbows to gently push you back.

"Wait! Please, don't touch me. Touching only seems to make whatever these feelings are worse, especially yours."

"So…you don't want me to touch you?"

"No-I-well yes,  _ but-" _ He stammers uncharacteristically.

"...Professor, are...are you horn-"

"Wrong choice of words!" He all but yelps, embarrassed. "I just...I find myself craving your touch to the point where it's affecting my work. It's distracting his much I want to hold your hand, to have you close to me, to kiss you. I don't know what's  _ wrong _ and I'm  _ sorry." _

You blink for a second, going over everything you've been told. Wait...when was the last time you had touched him on  _ purpose? _

With a soft smile, you slow reach up and let your hand hover near his cheek. He seems hesitant at first, flinching away, before he leans his cheek into your hand and  _ sighs. _ You trace your thumb over his cheek and he cups his hand over yours, burying his face against your palm.

"Membrane, you aren't sick," you chuckle. "You're touch starved. Touching would  _ help _ you."

"Hm. I see." You can see him cataloguing the information behind his goggles. "I'm already aware of the side effects of being touch starved, do you think you can help me with developing the cure for it?"

You giggle and press your chest flush against his as he wraps his arms around your waist, gazing into each other eyes.

"Just say you want me to kiss you, Membrane."

"That makes it too easy."

You both laugh and he removes his mask, barely having enough time to set it aside before you're on him. Your lips connect pleasantly and you can feel him shudder in your hold before he kisses back and pulls you closer. He pivots you both carefully so you're pressed against the work table instead, his hands hooking behind your thighs to pick you up and set you on it. You drag him closer and slip a leg between his, smirking when he makes a noise and breaks the kiss.

"D-Dear…"

"Now, baby. Tell me what you want from me.”

He tilts his head and leans forward to kiss you again, but you lean back and put your hand on his chest. He would never admit it, but the low noise he let out in response was most  _ definitely _ a whine.

“This is punishment for worrying me like that! Now, Membrane,  _ tell me what you want from me.” _

"T-Touch me..." he whispers, embarrassed.

"What was that?"

"Touch me," he says louder. "I...I want you to touch me all over. It feels very nice when you put your hands on me and I'm chasing the oxytocin at the moment."

You can’t hold back a snicker. “Okay, I'll touch you but first. What's the magic word?"

"P-Please?" He tries, with a hint of desperation edging at his voice.

You smile as you pretend to not feel his hip stutter against your thigh.

"Good! Now put it all together and we'll see where this goes."

"Oh, um...pl-please touch me, dearest. Please, I crave it, I need it. I want you, I want your hands. Please-" 

You slip the tips of your fingers under his shirt and he gasps, leaning his forehead against yours. 

"Please- More, I need more than that."

You slide your hands up now, running at his sides. You would be lying if you said you didn’t love the feeling of him squirm under your touch.

"Please please,  _ mierda, _ more  _ more." _

You pull back and press your lips to his forehead as you trail your hands up higher and higher. His grip on your hips tightens as his breathing speeds up.

"Keep begging and we'll see where we get."

**Author's Note:**

> I write a bunch more Professor Membrane x Readers on my blog, which can be found here!: https://stutteryprince-difficuties.tumblr.com


End file.
